


Sleepy tantrums Drabbles

by Webtrinsic



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: ? - Freeform, Dad!Tony, Father-Son Relationship, Nicknames, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Sleep Deprivation, Son!Peter, Tired Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has A Heart, We've all been there man, tiredness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 10:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16303454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Webtrinsic/pseuds/Webtrinsic
Summary: When I'm bored and trying to flush out new ideas I sometimes write small drabbles. Here's some of Peter being tired and over-emotional, luckily his father (Tony) is understanding.The announcement: I think I'll be changing my username on here soon, as with all my other social media since Doctorsbadwolf is actually very common and people have a hard time finding me. So expect a name change my loves!





	Sleepy tantrums Drabbles

**Drabble #1**

Tony packed his bags before turning out the lights and checking the glowing red lights of the alarm clock. 3:47 am. He'd be gone for the week, and needed to be there by 8:00, it was a three-hour flight. Happy sauntered down the hall, taking the bags from his boss so he could put them in the car and give his boss the chance to tell Peter goodbye.

Carefully opening his son's door, the billionaire's eyes struggled to adjust in the dark until he made out the lump on the bed. Softly rising and falling with gentle breaths. Sitting on the edge of the bed, the inventor carded his fingers through the growing strands while lightly undoing the knots.

"Hey, Bambi," Tony cooed, hearing a whine fall from his son's lips. Before he tried to hide under the covers, Tony giving a soft laugh at the action.

"You gonna give your old man a hug before he leaves for the week?"

Peter lifted himself from the bed, eyes drooping. Worriedly looking up at his father, "You're leaving?"  It was small and hoarse, and Tony nodded. Scooping Peter into a hug as Peter started to cry. Tony knew Peter had always been an emotional wreck when tired. 

"I'll be back in a week buddy, you know that. I'll call every day," He assured, as Peter continued to sob.

"I don't want you to go," Peter huffed, weakly clinging to his father's lapels. 

"I don't want to leave you either sweetheart, but daddy has to go," He replied, kissing Peter's head.

"But...but..."

"No buts kiddo. Now, are you gonna walk me out to the car, or you wanna stay here and go back to bed?" Tony tried to keep his voice steady, he always got choked up when Peter was being emotional and clinging to him.

The teen shivered at the cool air around, causing Tony to wrap a blanket around his shoulders. Peter practically fell out of bed, Tony wrapping his arms around him to keep him steady as Peter stumbled down the hall. All the way to the door, Happy raising a brow at the sight.  Turning to face Peter, Tony leaned down; kissing the boy's forehead. 

"Go back to bed baby, I'll call and I'll be back before you know it," He swiped the tears off Peter's face and hugged the younger Stark to his chest.   Peter clutched back, refusing to let go when his father urged that he had to go, practically falling back asleep against the man's chest.   Tony pulled them apart, hating how he couldn't just bring Peter and how easy it would be to just let Peter sleep against his chest for the flight. But he _couldn't_.

"Dad," Peter whined, fresh tears starting up again. 

"I know Peter Pan, go back to bed. Okay?" Peter nodded, clutching the blankets tighter to himself. And Tony couldn't help but escort Peter to his own bedroom, where he knew Peter would likely take comfort in his bed rather than his own. 

"Love you," Peter murmured sleepily, his eyes falling shut. 

"I love you too kiddo," Tony breathed, kissing Peter's hair one last time before he headed out to the car as not to miss his flight.

**Drabble #2**

Peter fell into bed for the third time in what hadn't even been five minutes.  Several people had texted asking for the homework causing him to get up, open his bag, and rifle through his stuff until he found it. 

And then dad had kept popping in asking his opinion on his next project. But Peter hadn't slept for at least two days, he'd had patrol and a week full of test that needed to be studied for.

Ned kept texting and his phone wouldn't shut up, and the creaking of the door was pushing his senses into a frenzy. And he was just so tired, he hadn't realized he'd fallen to his knees and began sobbing.

He just wanted to sleep but no one would leave him alone, and everyone suddenly needed him. But he'd wanted to go on patrol too, but dad had said no since he'd gone yesterday. And apparently, he should only go on patrol every other day. So he also had some time for his schoolwork and relaxation.

Reaching for the pillow on the bed, Peter held into his chest. Continuing to cry until the door creaked again and Peter threw the pillow hard enough to knock his father a few steps back. Not that he noticed.

"Jesus," Tony muttered, walking back in and noting he'd need to fix the door because the squeaking was annoying.  Sliding to the floor in front of his son, Tony carefully reached out.  Peter was never this irritated unless he was tired, he chuckled at the thought of Peter's throw. He really could be a pitcher, but this was _not_ a sports family. Well, not one that actually did sports.

"C'mon Peter," He mumbled, bunching Peter into his arms and tucking him in the warm sheets. And silencing Peter's ever beeping phone.

"Nap time," he urged but Peter clung back, and Tony decided he could probably use a nap too.

**Drabble #3**

Looking over his shoulder, the father pressed a kiss to his son's temple. Peter scrunching his nose and burying his face back into his father's throat.

"'op movin'" Peter mumbled, upset his father kept wobbling. 

"I'm trying to take you to your room with your broken foot,  I kinda have to move kiddo," The billionaire chuckled. Knocking on the cast that lined Peter's leg. He'd stuck a landing wrong when in a fight with Doc Oc. The bastard had knocked him out, and well. You can't land if you're not conscious. Needless to say, he'd been rougher than normal when rounding him up.

Annoyed, Peter grumbled sleepily.  

"I can walk myself," Peter grumbled, the very strong medication and sleep jumbling his brain. Pushing off his father's shoulder blades. Tony cursed, leaning forward as not to let him fall but only succeeded in falling to his knees and jostling Peter's cast. Causing the teen to let out a scream before falling into a fit of tears.

Luckily Bruce had been rounding the corner when Peter had screamed and helped separate the two and look Peter over.  And again Peter sobbed, clinging to his father as Bruce inspected the cast. Sturdy and not cracked, and from JARVIS' scan neither was the bone. Well, not any more than it already had been.

Peter tucked his head into his father's lapels, spewing apologizes for making them fall and asking if his father was okay even if his leg was aching and he was miserably tired and dazed.

"It's okay baby," Tony purred, silently thanking Bruce for the help as he pulled out another round of the super-powered medicine knocking Peter out in seconds. 

**Drabble #4**

He hadn't meant to knock over his father's suitcase, spilling all the contents in an unrecognizable sprawl. So he'd been crawling on the very high ceilings all day. And it was taking a lot out of him to have to be so quiet. But the high windowsills he could sit on and just press against to feel warm were a new found love. They were big enough to sit in too. 

He'd seen several of his superhero family pass below him, the only one who'd really took notice was Nat. But she gave a soft smirk and went on her way.  Spiders stick together after all.  It wasn't until it was merely midnight and Peter had fallen asleep upside down, hanging by his feet did he hear his father's panicked voice.

"Peter baby!" He was calling, running through the room below frantically. His sleepy mind served some care, and let himself fall when his father was directly below him. Oddly enough it was Cap who caught him, having been on his way to help Tony in his search. Saw his freefall and moved to catch the teen.  Before gently setting him on his feet

His father's arms were wrapped around him in seconds, moving and sifting through his hair and checking for injury. Before hugging him back to his chest once he'd deemed him in fit health.

"Where have you been all day?" The inventor heaved, voice steadily rising. It didn't happen often, Tony only ever raised his voice out of concern.  And suddenly Peter remembered why he'd been hiding all day. And he cried right then, spilling apologies.

"I'm sorry about the suitcase, I didn't mean to knock it over. And then all the papers had fallen out and I didn't know what to do. I was scared, so I was hiding on the ceiling. And Aunt Nat saw me, and then I stayed 'cause you know I thought you would be mad. But you didn't and I fell asleep, and I'm sorry dad I didn't mean too," Peter rambled through his tears. Not noticing his father wiping them away, and leading him all the way back to his room.

Tony pulled back the covers and slid Peter into the fluffy sheets, "Bambi, the pages were numbered. It's fine," The billionaire assured, brushing back his son's bangs. Not wanting to admit he'd tired himself out while looking all over the compound for his little arachnid.

"They-they were numbered?" Peter asked in a wobbly tone.

"Yeah, baby,"

Only they really weren't.  
  



End file.
